Worth the Wait
by jackdawsinflight
Summary: A sort of epilogue to Making a Point, but without plot, characterisation or any real merit. It's just Robbie and Laura having some good old fashioned, grown-up fun. I definitely wouldn't bother reading unless you like a bit of Robson and don't mind them being a bit naughty. Needless to say, it is fairly tame naughtiness, as this is Robson we're talking about.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** **This is a kind of bizarre epilogue to Making a Point, fuelled by a glass too many of wine on the author's part. It is completely without plot, characterisation and merit. Essentially, it's Robbie and Laura having some fun. It's not particularly adventurous fun, but it's the kind of fun that two grown up, consenting people might have. Therefore, if you're not into slightly risqué Robson, I would definitely give it a miss! **

**If you fancy reading, it's set after Robbie and Laura return to her house after their romantic interlude at the end of my story Making a Point, but it is completely superfluous to the story (so you don't need to have read it), hence why I am not adding it as an extra chapter. In fact, I will most probably delete it as I'm not sure this kind of writing is my thing. Still, I wrote it so I thought I might as well post the first bit for now. **

* * *

"So…" Robbie's reticence had evaporated over the course of the walk home, replaced by something more demanding: an urge that had settled deep in his chest.

He looked at Laura in the dying light that snuck beneath the lowered blinds in her kitchen. He was leaning back against the counter, attempting to look relaxed. She was trying to busy herself with opening the patio doors to let some air into the otherwise stuffy room.

"So?" Laura turned, her expression dancing somewhere between amusement and nervous anticipation.

"Can I ask you to come here?"

Laura smiled. The breeze wafted in from the open doors, but she knew it wasn't the reason for the goose bumps flaring over her skin. She nodded, noting with delight the newfound familiarity between them.

She crossed the room and stood in front of him, the heady sense of expectation rising in her chest. Robbie didn't speak, but looked at her with a force that was almost physical. She rolled her eyes self-consciously, grinning up at him.

"What?" He half-laughed, half-whispered. _Oh, how she loved this new gentle, hushed tone of his voice._ He had yet to touch her.

"You're staring at me, Robbie."

"I'm not. I'm admiring you."

"Yeah… well, it's a little disconcerting."

He laughed, jovially, through his nose, but maintained the potent eye contact.

"Well, what else would you like me to do?" He murmured.

Laura felt her breath stall and hoped that her expression didn't convey the brazen honesty of the answer that flashed through her mind. Yet, evidently she managed to communicate something of her wish to Robbie: he stepped towards her, finding her hands and taking one in each of his. A slight, fizzing ache began to settle inside her.

He led her to the heavy oak kitchen table, upon the surface of which he sat down before pulling her in gently towards him. They had no jackets to separate them this time, and she felt the warmth of his skin beneath his shirt as he drew her closer. His lips found hers, easily this time, and more purposefully. She noted the taste of him and the gentle rub of his stubble as he urged her to open her mouth further, nuzzling his chin against hers.

She slid her palms over the cotton covering his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck, acknowledging the strange, yet stirring sensation of her chest pressing against his. The kiss was slow, yet laden with expectation: the welcome warmth and tenderness of the gesture being gradually offset by the rise of a more basic instinct that seemed so new between them, yet simultaneously so familiar. Eyes closed, noses filling with more potent versions of well-known scents, they enjoyed the moment, each only too aware of the effects their action was awakening elsewhere.

His arm slipped further around her, drawing her in against him as he sat on the table, aligning their torsos, but stopping short of the place on his anatomy that she found her thoughts involuntarily drawn towards. She adjusted her stance to enable the contact that would assuage her curiosity and she was not disappointed. Even through their clothing she felt an unmistakable heat, an unmistakable firmness.

He withdrew his lips immediately, and looked at down at her through half-closed eyes. His expression was apologetic and she could see the words forming on his lips. She smiled in reassurance and, emboldened by the responses she could feel in her own body, she placed a gentle but firm hand over his fly, "It's OK." She whispered.

Robbie smiled briefly, his face flushing, as he closed his eyes to absorb fully the sensation of her touch. He inhaled deeply, steadying himself against the table. He heard the jangle of his belt being loosened and the fall of his fly. He looked at Laura incredulously as she slipped her hand inside his jeans, fondling him through the cotton of his underwear.

"Laura…" His voice was gruff and barely audible. Again, it was an unfamiliar quality that sent a thrill through her. "Wait," his hand caught hers and she paused, looking up at him enquiringly.

He smiled and withdrew her hand from its resting place, kissing her gently. "If you carry on like that… well, let's just say, you won't be waiting very long for a result. And I want us to do this together."

Tentatively, he stood, swinging her round and pressing her back against the table, his lips finding hers again, his hand supporting her lower back as he pressed her downwards so she lay back against the tabletop. His eyes left hers and trailed longingly to her chest. He began to unbutton her dress, pulling the slippery fabric away from her, exposing first her bra and then her stomach. He paused in undoing the dress to the hemline, unable to resist the pull of the parts of her that he had revealed. His palm pressed firmly into her stomach, before sliding upwards over the lace of her bra. The warmth of his grip on her breast had the same effect on her as she'd evoked in him only moments earlier. She felt herself press involuntarily towards him, rubbing the tight nub of her nipple against his palm through the thin material that separated the two. His fingertips grasped at the lace, tugging it gently downwards and exposing her skin. He broke their kiss to look at what he had uncovered, and then his lips were gone from hers, drawn inevitably towards the breast that felt raw and dense beneath his touch. She watched as he licked it, tentatively at first, before taking it roughly into his mouth and sucking hard, the slight tugging pain sending shards of sensation skittering through her nervous system, flooding mainly downwards towards a place he had yet to reach.

He took his time, exploring her skin, tasting her, touching her; causing her to build up a gentle rhythm of her own as she lilted up from the table to meet the contact of his lips and hands. He'd unbuttoned the front of her dress further, exposing the lace waistband of her knickers, but his attentions kept returning excruciatingly northwards. She could feel the steady thrum of her insides build, resonating outwards from the growing warmth between her legs. She sensed the evidence of her own excitement in her underwear and for a fleeting moment felt embarrassed, before she heard Robbie draw up a chair and take a seat in front of where her legs hung over the table.

In spite of herself, she gasped as she felt Robbie grip her beneath her thighs, spreading her legs so that her knees fell either side of him. Robbie returned his attentions to the buttons on her dress, continuing now to the hemline, so that the dress fell away from her on either side. She felt alarmingly, yet exhilaratingly, exposed, lying half-dressed on her kitchen table, legs splayed. His face was inches from a place she'd only ever fantasised it would be. She was vaguely aware of her shallow breathing, the anticipation and the thrill being too much for the normal function of her lungs. She pushed herself up on her elbows so she could watch him. Robbie began to trace the lace frill of her knickers with the tips of his fingers, first round the waistband then at the top of her legs. The touch was light at first, but then increased in pressure, driving her slowly to the point where she was worried she might make audible the building pleadings of her mind. Then he lowered his head and kissed her between the legs through the cotton of her underwear. He pressed his lips against her and inhaled deeply and, for a brief moment, she thought that this act alone might be enough to send her over the edge. Mercifully, she held off and scrambled desperately upwards…

"Robbie… wait…"

He looked up, startled, "Sorry… is this too much? Do you want to stop…?"

"No. DEFINITELY not… I just wanted to…" She slid down from the table into his lap, straddling him. "I just wanted to slow it down… you said we were in this together…"

He laughed softly and cocked his head to one side, his expression unashamedly divulging the wonderment he felt at having her finally so close. He looked at her deeply and with an almost aching tenderness, reaching a hand up to her face to trace the line of her jaw with his thumb. She nuzzled her cheek against his palm, directing the pad of his thumb to her lips. She kissed it before taking it gently into her mouth with her tongue.

The breath left his chest audibly and she turned her attentions to his lips and neck before beginning to undo his shirt. She drew apart the buttons exposing his chest, looking up to register a slight self-consciousness in his expression.

"Not exactly Brad Pitt, I'm afraid." He mumbled, surveying apologetically the slight excesses of his chest and stomach.

"Shhh." She kissed him into silence, trailing a firm touch over his torso. "You are just as lovely. Besides…" She shrugged off her dress, which was still attached at the shoulders, and began to unclasp her bra. Robbie watched, mesmerized, as she shook off the straps and let the garment fall to the floor before straightening her back and looking down at herself, "I'm not exactly Angelina, either."

He smiled, unable to withdraw his gaze from what she had exposed, "Laura… you are perfect."

She laughed, throwing back her head as Robbie took firm hold of what he wanted, urging her breasts upwards, creating a delicious friction, but her spine caught somewhat awkwardly against the edge of the table.

"Um... shall we take this somewhere more comfortable?" She murmured through an onslaught of kisses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I'm not really sure if this works, as I have no idea how to write this kind of... er... love scene stuff. It's clumsy and inelegant, but in some ways I feel that suits them. It's sort of a hybrid between having a bit of fun and it actually meaning something for the characters. As a result, I don't think it succeeds... languishing in a genre No Man's Land... and I probably should have made it more one or the other. **

**Again, it's just meant for Robson fans. Superfluous fun, no plot. Everyone else will be bored out of their minds. **

* * *

"Shall we take this somewhere more comfortable?" She murmured through an onslaught of kisses.

Robbie nodded, eagerly. She wriggled free from his grasp, clad only in her knickers and shoes. She kicked off the latter and faced him, hands on hips, "You have far too many clothes on, Inspector."

He laughed and gestured towards the wide-open patio doors. "Perhaps I'm not such an exhibitionist as you."

The breeze from the garden encircled her, licking her skin and heightening the building awareness in certain parts of her body. The balmy warmth of the air and the flung-open windows felt dizzyingly exhilarating. Robbie took a few steps towards the hallway, "Are we going upstairs?" He asked, feeling strangely ridiculous, being half-undressed and in a visible state of arousal in her kitchen.

Emboldened by the shivery sensation of the sultry air on her skin, Laura smiled licentiously. He watched her saunter in the opposite direction, over to the sofa that faced out onto the garden through the patio doors. Any sense of ridiculousness disappeared as he saw her slowly slip off her knickers, illuminated only by the dusk and the faint glow of light from the hallway.

"The sofa looks comfy." She smirked and began to deposit its smattering of decorative cushions onto the floor.

Robbie hesitated, mentally assessing the logistics of what she was suggesting. Even as a young man, he had been a relatively traditional lover… and that was without a bad back and decrepit knees. Suddenly, he was nervous again:

"Laura, I'm not exactly a spring chicken any more. I'm not sure about my…" He began.

"Robbie!" She chided, gently. "Don't kill the moment. Just come here will you?"

He obliged, somewhat reluctantly, and stood before her with a shrug. She squeezed his hand before helping him to shake off his shirt, shoes and jeans. As she felt for the waistband of his underpants, he was suddenly grateful for the semi-darkness. His apprehension had had some effect on his arousal, but the brush of her fingertips as she extricated him from this final piece of clothing was beginning to bring it all flooding back.

She kissed him gently on the chest and he brought his hand up to hold her head against him. He noted their height difference as she traced her fingertips idly down his back: she was such a slight but powerful thing and he loved that so much about her. As her palms found the cheeks of his buttocks and she simultaneously pressed her chest against his bare skin, the aching that had seemed to subside in him was rapidly reawoken, making itself known in a telling rigidity that pressed between them. This she grasped with both hands and his remaining reservations began to leave him as the heat built beneath her rhythmic touch. He looked down at her movements in the half-light, stupefied by the potent juxtaposition of their lewdness and tenderness. Gradually, his thought process fuzzed and something innate took over, having been roused from an ancient slumber. He surprised himself with his sudden assertiveness, turning her towards the sofa, urging her to sit whilst he gathered cushions on the floor so as to kneel in front of her. His misgivings lay finally screwed up on the carpet, along with his clothes.

Laura felt her breathing begin to falter again as she was pushed backwards. The blossoming heaviness in her breasts made her inadvertently reach for them. She saw Robbie pause to watch her and she flushed slightly at the brazenness of her gesture. She wasn't sure where her confidence was coming from: she felt almost high on the throbbing tension within her. The sultry air lapped between her slightly parted legs: she felt so ready for this she was almost embarrassed. Yet thankfully Robbie's expression betrayed a similar story and she watched him settle himself, kneeling before her, but letting the sofa take his weight. He gently pressed her backwards, deep into the seat of the sofa, allowing him full access to her chest, stomach and more.

The ambush of sensation began softly at first, with almost reverent kisses and a touch that was infuriatingly light. But Laura didn't have to wait long for the pressure she craved, as he began squeezing, scuffing and nibbling; leaving the skin of her nipples feeling almost bruised. She felt the building roll of her breath overtake her whole body, as her muscles and spine began to undulate in a rhythm that communicated only one thing. She reveled in the thrill of the power shift, as she began to succumb to what he was doing to her, increasingly helpless to the movements she was making. Her desperation to feel him where she wanted grew with the pounding of blood in her ears and, with each surge of breath from her lips, she could feel her need begin to form as words on her tongue.

Then she felt it: the gentle pressure of his thumb sliding down through the wiry furl of her hair and into the slick warmth below. Almost inadvertently, he located the swollen nub of nerves, causing her every muscle to tense in an uncontrollable shudder. His fingers slid down over the soft, wet landscape and found the place they were searching for. His name finally escaped her lips as he pushed inside, gaining easy entry, whilst his thumb continued its tormenting yet blissful pursuit elsewhere. He pressed his fingertips upwards, wonderfully upwards, before extracting them in a slick of heat. Then he retraced his steps. Again. And again. And again. Her eyes were closed. Colours and shapes stuttered in front of the dark of her eyelids, as she registered the beginnings of the end: starting as a tingling in the widest reaches of her body and building in a swell of pressured waves in her abdomen. An effervescent shudder fizzed up the inside of her thighs.

She heard herself moan, now utterly incapable of controlling the noises that were escaping her, her legs splayed inelegantly before him. The sound registered heavily with Robbie, in delight and trepidation, unsure how long he was going to be able to hold off his own growing sense of urgency. Mercifully, Laura was right there with him and he closed his eyes against the heady mixture of relief and abject desire that swamped him as she reached between her legs, urging him gently forwards. She guided him and he nudged himself into the beginnings of glossy warmth. She adjusted her hips slightly and he slid in further, deeper, to another gratifying utterance of his name. He allowed them a moment to acknowledge the extent of the intrusion, such an enormous step after all these years, before sinking into the exquisite sensation. He registered, again, the almost nauseating tension between his escalating lust and the tenderness he felt towards her. Yet, in an instant, the former took over, the carnality of the situation winning out: he withdrew and then delved forcefully back again, distantly amazed by how staggeringly good it felt to be this close to a woman once more. Expletives danced through his consciousness, words he would never say, but which only could express the utter sense of abandon she was evoking in him.

The rhythm built naturally, punctuated only by the rush of their breath as she accepted his motion. His senses began to fog, as his every consciousness was drawn magnetically to the heated point of contact between them. As long as it had been since he last found himself in this position, Robbie was more than aware of how soon this was going to end. He threw his head backwards and a vague, pained utterance of her name gurgled in his throat. "I'm sorry," He whispered, helplessly, "I'm not going to last much longer…"

Oblivious, Laura interrupted him with a sudden arching of her back, accompanied by a low, languid moan, "Oh Robbie… I'm …" Her head lolled back languidly, as her hips began an involuntarily roll towards him. She felt herself tense irrevocably around him, as the distended ache between her legs began to overtake her entire body, rushing upwards and outwards. "Ohhh Robbie… I'm going to...," Her voice was louder and far more provocative than she wanted it but she was utterly powerless to what she was saying, "You're making me..." She failed to finish as she felt herself drawn inwards by the squeezing of her abdomen towards and around him. Her muffled cry sounded almost anxious. He responded by delving deeper, momentarily drawn out of his own ecstasy by hers. He watched as her eyes rolled and she clawed helplessly at the sofa cushion, shuddering and groaning against him in sated, ecstatic agony. For a moment, he couldn't help but be shocked by what he'd achieved.

But then he felt himself tugged under by the undulating, pulsating grip of her around him. He withdrew then probed gently again, rewarded by her firm hold on his backside, forcing him inwards. He heard his own incoherent utterings begin to rise in his throat as hers began to subside. The rhythm built again and Laura, gradually reestablishing control, assisted his demise with the trundle of her hips and a tightening coil around him. Within moments, she felt the final telltale rigidity and burgeoning swell of him. He slid forwards and released himself with a mournful moan of her name and the hanging of his head, all of his strength pummeling southwards. A series of grunts accompanied the pulsating rush from him within her, as he juddered and shuddered to a still.

They waited for their breathing to return to normal, both reluctant to break the frenetic connection between them that was now subsiding into a more forgiving warmth. Eventually he slipped from her, kissing her tenderly before hobbling upwards to fetch the blanket nestled on the arm of the sofa. He wrapped it around her before encircling her in his arms. She rested against him.

"Wow. Robbie." She breathed, at a complete and uncharacteristic loss for words.

He laughed, relieved, yet strangely unsurprised that they'd managed it so well.

"Worth the wait, Doctor Hobson?"

She giggled and shivered. "I'd say so, yes." She looked up from his arms. "How about you?"

"Well…" He hesitated.

"Robbie!" She prodded him indignantly in the chest, but her smile remained.

"No… I mean, if I'd have known it was going to be **_that_** good, I think I would have done it years ago."

Laura rolled her eyes, but could not suppress a snigger. "You are a law unto yourself, Robert Lewis."


End file.
